Subject 2: The Remade Experience
by itsanythingbutregular
Summary: The story follows the perspective of Michael Jacobs/Subject 2, a former regular cat turned into an anthropomorphic animal due to human experimentation. After freeing himself from his captors, Michael will head to Centium City to help the Elite Force fight villains and protect the world and hunt down the Council of Shadows. Rated T for teen. This is a completely remade version.
1. Chapter 1

**SUBJECT 2**

**Chapter 1, Part 1: Prologue**

**By Brandon Frangipani**

**Hey everyone! I want to welcome you to a brand-new story called **_**Subject 2**_**, in which we follow Michael Jacobs, a stray kitten who has been subjected to human experimentation and is now an anthropomorphic animal. Running from the people who kept him in isolation, he runs into the Elite Force and helps them defeat super villains and protect the world. This will be a reboot and will be told from the perspective of Michael himself.**

**Michael: Brandon does not own Lab Rats: Elite Force, Lab Rats, or Mighty Med. He only owns me and any other OC he has created. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**NOTE: This chapter has gone under a complete re-write, so the entire chapter will have a different formatting as well as more believable dialogue and events. Chapter 1 will also be split into multiple parts, so if needed, there will be a completely new remade fanfiction story with these multiple parts as well as the other chapters having re-written parts, but not completely re-written as there are some things that people liked in those chapters that I am going to keep.**

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day. The year was 1996, and this year of the decade was popular for its pop culture, which included that alien sci-fi movie _Independence Day _and people were dancing to _Don't Speak _by No Doubt, which was one of the top songs of that time. It is 89 degrees is sunny California, and the day could not have gotten hotter because there was barely any rain in the Golden State. A female cat was lying in a box with the kittens she gave birth to weeks ago. The cats were sweating due to the heat, and one kitten was overly energetic as he was excited to get adopted by all the people walking on the sidewalk. There were people dancing to their beatboxes on the street, while kids were getting ice cream from the trucks that were stopping on the edge of the sidewalks.

People were picking up kittens from the box for about ten dollars each, which was a lot of allowance money a kid would have to earn in 1996. Family after family, most of the kittens got adopted except for the energetic male kitten and his mother. The male cat was tired from being overly energetic, as he wanted to be adopted so badly because he wanted to live with a family that would love him and take care of him, due to his mother dying from a disease.

However, things would eventually change for the kitten, as four people stood over the box, looking to see if there were any kittens left to adopt, in which the people turned out to be a family. The father was dressed in a tuxedo, the mother was dressed in a beautiful red dress, and the children were dressed in high school uniforms as they just got out of their classes for today. The children were a boy and a girl, and they were in their teenage years.

"Hey dad, you think there are any more kittens we could adopt?" The daughter asked, as she was shaky due to the California heat.

"You would love a cat. It could curl your hair!" The son said jokingly as he laughed. The mother smacked the son and he let out a shout of pain. "Ow! Mom, why would you do that?!"

"Josh, you be nice to Sally! She's being wanting a pet since she was a kid. And you know very well that we couldn't have one around the house since your father freaked out after you brought that loose mouse into the pantry! It ate all the Froot Loops!" The mother exclaimed to her son.

"Ashley, darling, calm down!" The father said to his wife. "I've already gotten over that; that was six years ago when Josh wanted to make his own house-made video of _Ice Ice Baby_."

"Victor, you do realize that Vanilla Ice mentions _less than bikinis_, right?" Ashley asked her husband.

"Wait, Josh, you did not tell me that! I thought you said that song was appropriate!" Victor said to Josh with a frustrated look on his face.

"Yeah, I said appropriate… in a sense," Josh exclaimed to his father. Victor then smacked Josh on the back of the head, with Josh shouting in pain once more. "Ow! You know, when mom does it, it doesn't hurt, but when you do it, you're like Hulk Hogan in the WWE!"

"Aw, look at the cute little kitten!" Sally said with a smile on her face. The rest of the family stopped arguing and looked inside to see the male kitten run around and meow in a cute voice.

The male kitten was gray-colored, and it had blue eyes and white paws, in which it also had a striped tail. He ran around the box in a fast pace, as the family awed in joy as they finally found a pet they wanted to adopt. Victor then spoke to whoever was in charge about adopting the kitten.

"Sir, would I be able to pay ten bucks for the grey kitten in the box?" Victor asked the owner.

"I'm sorry, pal. But it's going to cost you extra since it's the last one in the box and he can't leave without his mother," the owner said to Victor.

"I will pay anything, just give me the price," Victor stated.

"Fifty bucks," the owner said.

"Fifty bucks?!" Victor asked with a confused look on his face. "That's much more than what you're selling them for!"

"Hey, pal! These are the last two in the box! Now either you buy them, or I take them to the animal shelter to get the _special shot_!" The owner yelled.

Victor had a disgusted look on his face after hearing about the animal shelter and the shot animals were given if no one adopted them. However, after seeing the looks on the rest of his family's faces, he finally decided to get his wallet out and then proceeded to get a fifty out of the sleeve and gave it to the owner.

"Thank you, sir!" The owner said to Victor.

Victor then looked the owner in the eye with a hard stare, in which the owner fell back into his seat further.

"You listen to me and you listen to me good," Victor threatened. "You better hope the next time you try to give animals up for adoption that you don't joke about death! Understand?!"

"Uh… yeah! I understand!" The owner said with a scared look on his face.

"Good! Kids, Ashley… let's go home with the newest members of our family!" Victor exclaimed excitedly.

Victor then picked up the male kitten after Ashley picked up the sick mother cat and embraced him in his arms.

"What are you going to name him, dad?" Josh asked.

"I am going to name him… Michael. I always wanted a pet named Michael when I was your age," Victor replied.

The family then proceeded to the car that was parked in the parking lot. The car was a 1996 Acura Integra, which was a red color with white stripes, as it was able to fit the entire family and the pets that they adopted. They started driving on the sunny San Diego road to where their house would be.

* * *

They finally arrived at the house at the beaches of San Diego. The house was a huge mansion, as it had a had a humongous set of stairs in front of it. The mansion was able to fit a bunch of people, as it had countless rooms. Victor and the family held the cats in their arms as they walked up the steps of the mansion to the front door. A housekeeper greeted the family as she opened the door for them.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Armstrong! Welcome home! How was your day?" The housekeeper asked.

"Good, Victoria! Just adopted these adorable new members of the family!" Victor said with a happy look on his face. Michael meowed as Victoria awed in joy at the grey kitten.

"Aw, isn't he the cutest thing in the entire world!" Victoria exclaimed.

"Hey! I thought I was the cutest thing in the world!" Josh said with a confused look on his face.

"Well, kid, it looks like you're sporting second place now," Victoria said, with the rest of the family laughing, much to Josh's unamused look on his face.

"Come on in, folks! Your afternoon tea is ready! Mr. Armstrong, do I need to go get some cat food?" Victoria asked.

"No, Victoria, it's all right," Victor said. "Why don't you take the rest of the day off? You deserve it."

"Thank you, sir! I hope you and your family have a nice day!" Victoria exclaimed in excitement. She then looked at Michael and gave him a kiss on his forehead, in which Michael replied with a meow.

"Welcome to the family, Michael," Victoria said. "You are absolutely going to love it here!"

Victoria then left after the family got into the house. They walked into the main place of the mansion, and Michael looked around at some of the most amazing things he never got to see: a beautiful set of lights, tons of stairs, a huge kitchen with three fridges, four ovens, five dishwashers, an arcade room, a movie room, and a work room. After seeing all the amazing stuff in the mansion, the family walked out to the big pool that was in the backyard. The pool was surrounded by regular-sized statues and decorations that would make people say nice things about the house due to how fancy the entire place was. The family sat down and had their afternoon tea, with Michael eating a small pastry and drinking out of a bowl of water.

After a busy day, the family decided to call it a night due to Josh and Sally having to go to school the next day. As the family got into their pajamas, Victor showed Michael a cute night shirt that he had bought for the latter. As Victor put the night shirt on Michael, Michael meowed in excitement as it felt good on his fur. Victor then held Michael in his arms and sang a lullaby.

"Hush, little Michael, don't say a word. Papa's gonna to buy you a mockingbird. And if that mockingbird doesn't sing, papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring. And if that diamond ring turns brass, papa's gonna buy you a looking glass. And if that looking glass is broke, papa's gonna buy you a billy goat," Victor sang to Michael. Michael then proceeded to close his eyes slowly and started to fall asleep. Michael finally closed his eyes and fell asleep, as he purred in Victor's arms.

"Good night, Michael," Victor said with a smile on his face. "Welcome to the family."

Victor and Ashley then fell asleep after Michael did, as the next day would be promisingly more fun than they would anticipate.

* * *

**And there you have it, guys! The first part of Chapter 1 is completed! Stay tuned for Part 2!**

**Brandon**


	2. Chapter 2

**SUBJECT 2**

**Chapter 1, Part 2: A New Life**

**Hey everyone! Welcome back to a new chapter in the official remade version of the **_**Subject 2 **_**story! In this chapter, we will see Michael's life turn upside down when the evil scientists capture him! What will happen to Michael's family? Will they survive? Will they die? Only one way to find out!**

**Michael: Brandon doesn't own Lab Rats: Elite Force, Lab Rats, or Mighty Med. He only owns me and any other OC he has made. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

The sun rose on another beautiful morning in San Diego, California. Michael is currently having the best time of his life, as he got adopted yesterday by the Armstrong family. The mansion was so big that Michael couldn't look at it all by himself… at least that's why he had Josh and Sally.

Now, Sally loved Michael very much as well as Victor and Ashley, but Josh had a mixed bag of feelings about Michael since the latter was a cat. While Sally loved Michael's energetic personality, Josh was more of a dog person at heart, meaning that he didn't like Michael that much since the family used to have a dog named Buster. Josh's room had a no cats sign on the front of the door, as he didn't feel very optimistic about Michael coming into his room and laying on Josh's bed. However, Sally always welcomed Michael into her room, as she wanted to have him try new shirts on to look fancier.

Michael woke up from his long sleep and yawned while his paws were going out further on the bed. Victor awoke to find Michael awake from bed time, and Victor put Michael in his arms and cuddled him up like one of those Care Bears you see on television… or at the local Toys R' Us that keeps getting messy due to kids dropping toys all over the place.

"Hey there, Michael!" Victor exclaimed with excitement. "Ready for your first day?"

Michael meowed excitedly, as he really loved the Armstrong family and their housekeeper, Victoria. The sun struck Michael's gray fur like he was getting an early morning tan, which Michael didn't mind due to him having to live indoors all his life. Ashley awoke to find Victor hugging Michael in his arms.

"Well, you two are going to win cutest couple if you keep this up!" Ashley exclaimed as she laughed while seeing Victor holding Michael.

"Ha! Good morning sweetie! How did you sleep?" Victor asked his wife while he laughed at Ashley's comment.

"Not bad; Michael sure is energetic!" Ashley replied, looking at Michael like he was one of those pets you would bring to a pet show.

"Well, let's go see if the kids are up. Then we can go down and have some breakfast!" Victor said to his wife, while he got out of bed and held Michael in his arms. Michael meowed as Victor cuddled him, in which Ashley got up and gave Michael a kiss on his forehead, due to how cute Ashley deemed Michael, especially in that fancy sleep shirt he was wearing.

Victor, Ashley, and Michael started heading downstairs to the dining room. As they were heading down there, Sally came out of her room after she got out of bed and got dressed in her school uniform. She then noticed Michael in Victor's arms, as she awed at the sight.

"Aw, aren't you the cutest member of the Armstrong family!" Sally exclaimed as she saw Michael happy while he was being held by Victor. Michael meowed, and Ashley gave him a kiss on his forehead as well. However, it wouldn't last long, as Josh came out of his room…

"No, Sally! I'm the cutest member of the family! That good-for-nothing furball is in, and how should I say this… sporting second place!" Josh exclaimed, as he laughed until Victor smacked him on the back of his head. "Ow, dad! Why would you do that again?"

"Because, you need to show more respect to the new member of the family! And if you don't, you're grounded, young man!" Victor yelled at Josh.

"He's not even your actual kid! He's not even human!" Josh exclaimed.

"He might not be human, young man, but you listen to your father," Ashley said to her son. "Michael is a new member of this family and you need to love him and treat him like he is one of our own kids. Understand?"

"I… I thought we were your kids," Josh said with a frustrated look on his face. "Sally, you're seriously going to take their side on this one?"

"Yes, I am, Josh," Sally replied to her brother. "Sure, he might not be human, but I care about him enough to make sure he is dressed properly!"

"Well, good luck to you on that, sis. You're going to regret it, and you are going to regret it BAD," Josh said. Josh then walked away from the rest of the family and headed downstairs. Instead of heading to the dining room, Josh headed out the door and started walking to school.

The family finally went down to the dining room, and Michael saw more amazing things: a concrete table with a polishing on it, plates piled high with breakfast foods, pitchers of milk, orange juice and water, a vase of flowers, and the painted decorations on the table, which struck Michael the most. Victor always loved growing up here, as the mansion was his parents' before they moved to London. Since then, Victor never saw his parents due to them being too busy to hang out with their son, in which Victor grew an estranged relationship with his parents. Victor then sat Michael down in the booster seat next to where Ashley sat. Victoria then greeted the family at the dining table.

"Hello, guys! I hope you all are hungry! I made a really big breakfast so there's plenty of leftovers for at least a week!" Victoria exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"Victoria, I should be making you breakfast some time!" Victor said. "This is absolutely an incredible thing you've done for us!"

"Well, that's a great offer, Mr. Armstrong! Are you a chef?" Victoria asked the man of the house.

"Well… uh…," Victor tried to talk, but couldn't say another word as his parents never taught him to cook. The rest of the family laughed as they enjoyed Victoria's presence.

"Anyways, everyone, enjoy your meal! I hope everyone likes it!" Victoria said, as she headed back into the kitchen to prepare the lunches for the entire family. Victor then noticed that Josh wasn't at the table.

"Hey, honey?" Victor asked his wife.

"Yes, sweetie?" Ashley asked Victor.

"Where is Josh? Did he not eat breakfast?" Victor asked his wife.

"Oh, he left already, sir," Victoria said as she heard the questions being asked. "He seemed pretty upset after hearing about you guys talk about Michael."

"When will Josh learn, dad? He usually never acts like this," Sally said to her father.

"Sweetie, I wish I knew, but your brother is a teenager. He gets mood swings all the time," Victor reassured his daughter.

The family then proceeded to dig into the breakfast food. There were a lot of breakfast foods, which included, but not limited to: eggs, bacon, sausage, pancakes, bagels, oatmeal, pastries, biscuits and gravy, cereal, toast, jams, jellies, croissants, English muffins, as well as the drinks. Ashley made Michael a plate fit enough for what he could eat, and it included a lot of the breakfasts foods, but not too much so that Michael wouldn't get sick over it. As everyone started eating, Michael started nibbling on his food, and for the first time, Michael loved it. He never tasted this kind of food before, but it felt like what they were saying up there to Josh was real: he is one of their own kids.

After everyone got done eating, Victor, Ashley, and Sally helped clean up, while Victoria grabbed Michael's empty plate. When everyone got done cleaning up and loading the dishwashers and sinks, Victoria gave everyone their lunches as the family headed off for work and school. Michael stayed home with Victoria, as the latter had a fondness of the kitten due to his energetic personality.

* * *

Sally had just gotten dropped off by the local bus that took her to the school she was going to, Richard English Academy. Even though Sally did miss Michael, pets weren't allowed at the academy, so Sally thought about Michael and what he would get to do with Victoria. Richard English Academy was an academy for the performing arts, in which Sally was studying for painting, while her brother, Josh, was studying music. However, Josh took music classes the wrong way, as he wanted to be as famous as Vanilla Ice when he grew up. Sally then entered the academy for another day of classes.

The building of Richard English Academy was one of the most sophisticated buildings in the history of San Diego. The hallways were built with some of the most expensive materials ever made, with banners hanging on the walls for different clubs. The building always smelled like women's perfume and men's cologne, much to the disgust of a lot of the staff. Sally then noticed a pop/rap poster made by her brother, and she gave a sigh as she was disgusted at Josh for what he pulled this morning. As she kept walking the hallways of the academy, she saw her brother talking to his friends about his club, in which she proceeded to approach him.

"Hey, bro! Where were you this morning? You missed breakfast!" Sally said to her brother.

"Hey guys, can you give me a second? I have to talk with Barbie over here," Josh said to his friends. His group of pals then left for their classes, while Josh gave a disgusted look on his face while he was staring as Sally.

"What… in the hell… do you want?" Josh asked in a mean tone.

"You know what, Josh? You have the absolute nerve to be using that foul language at me. You left in a hurry this morning, and it was all because you didn't want Michael living with us," Sally told her brother while she had a disgusted look on her face.

"That stupid furball needs to go. I don't want him in our house!" Josh exclaimed with disappointment.

"Why? He is a great pet! He loves everyone!" Sally said while she was wondering what bothered her brother.

"Because… I just wish Buster was still alive," Josh said with a sad expression on his face. He then put his head down as he started feeling ashamed at what he had done this morning.

"Aw, Josh, I know how you feel," Sally reassured her brother. "But Buster isn't coming back, and I know you aren't a cat person, but Michael is part of the family now. His mother is sick and is about to die, so you need to love and care for him like if he was your own sibling."

"You're right… you are absolutely right," Josh said. "I am sorry that I acted out this morning, I just haven't been myself lately."

"It's okay, Josh!" Sally said to Josh. "Come on, let's get to our classes before we get in trouble for being late."

"Of course. See you later, sis," Josh said.

"See you!" Sally replied.

The children then headed to their classes and started another day of the school year.

* * *

Meanwhile, while the children were at school and Ashley was at the salon, Victor was at his job as a technology businessman. Victor worked for Microsoft and was one of the leading people who worked there and got a humongous salary because of it. The building that he worked in looked like a gigantic skyscraper, as it had multiple floors where multiple people worked for the company. As soon as Victor started another file on his computer, a stranger walked into his office.

"I'm sorry, sir, this is a restricted area. Can I help you with something?" Victor asked.

"You certainly can. I want your cat, the one you call… Michael," the stranger replied.

"Excuse me?" Victor asked with a confused look on his face.

"You see, I am with a top-secret organization that works for the government. We usually take care of animals like it was one of those… animal shelters, you call it?" The stranger said.

"I am sorry, sir, but I am going to have to ask you to leave or I'm going to call security," Victor threatened as the stranger was referring to a place in which Victor loathed even a mention of it.

"You're going to leave… PERMANENTLY!" The stranger shouted, as he got a gun out of his pocket and proceeded to shoot the office. Victor then got his phone out and called the police.

"Hello, 911? I'm at the Microsoft building in San Diego, and there's a man here who is shooting my office. Yes, I am aware you are busy… look, can you please send someone down here? 15 minutes? It usually takes less for just one officer to come here! Fine… but I can't wait very long," Victor said to the 911 operator on the phone.

However, the stranger left, and Victor sighed as he wasn't being shot at anymore.

* * *

Victor, after a long day at work, headed home in his Acura, and walked into the mansion. Ashley greeted him with a kiss, but then noticed the stressed look on his face.

"Victor, oh my goodness, what happened?" Ashley asked her husband.

"Someone showed up at my office and kept shooting it until he left before the police could arrive. Fifteen minutes of waiting and they show up another thirty minutes later, it's unbelievable!" Victor exclaimed with frustration.

"Honey just calm down!" Ashley reassured Victor. "Look, why don't we go to the beach up in Santa Fe? Everyone's stressed lately except for me, Victoria and Michael!"

"Oh, speaking of Michael, how did he do today?" Victor asked.

"He did absolutely wonderful! There was no trouble, and he kept Victoria a lot of company," Ashley replied.

"Well, alright. I guess a day at the beach wouldn't hurt," Victor said.

"Good! Kids, go ahead and put on your beach clothes and get your supplies! We're going to Santa Fe!" Ashley yelled to where the kids could hear her. The kids started getting ready in their rooms as soon as they heard their mother.

"Wait, what about Michael? Can't we bring him?" Victor asked Ashley.

"Well, if Victoria doesn't mind…," Ashley pondered.

"You can go ahead and take him!" Victoria said as she walked into the main area. "He's been a good boy, today! I say he's deserved it!"

"Alright then! But what about a beach shirt?" Ashley asked.

"Honey, he likes the sun on his fur. Let him have a little fun!" Victor reassured his wife.

"Okay, sweetie," Ashley replied. "Come here, Michael! Come to mommy!"

Michael ran and meowed to Ashley as she proceeded to hold him in her arms. The kids then came down the stairs, wearing their beach clothes and flip flops, as well as bags filled with sunscreen, sunglasses, and other things.

The family then proceeded to get into the car and started driving to Santa Fe for an evening at the beach.

* * *

The sun was shining on Victor's Acura as he and the family headed to Santa Fe to relax on the beach after a stressful morning. It was so bright out that everyone was wearing their sunglasses. Even Sally bought Michael a pair of sunglasses, but it was really from a Ken doll play set.

"I can't believe you still play with dolls," Josh said to his sister. Sally then smacked her brother on the back of his head. "Ow! Looks like the smack on the head treatment is going around!" Before he could say another word, Michael smacked him on the back of the head with his paw. Everyone laughed, especially Josh. "Looks like you're really fun to hang around, man. Welcome to the family."

Everyone awed at what Josh said as he finally accepted Michael as part of the family. The family kept looking at the beautiful beaches with the beach chairs laid out everywhere, especially when people have their pets looking for seashells. However, as the family kept driving, a few vehicles were following them.

"What the hell is going on?" Victor asked.

"Honey, I think they want something. Why don't you pull over?" Ashley replied to her husband.

The vehicles, however, started crashing into the Acura, and when the vehicle took enough hits, the car flipped over many times until it was on the side of the road. Ashley and Sally were unresponsive, while Michael, Victor and Josh were still awake, but injured.

"Dad, what's going on?" Josh said with tears in his eyes. This was the first time in a while that Josh was genuinely scared.

"Son, I think it might be that stranger who visited me at work today," Victor said to his son while trying to cheer him up.

However, the people approached the damaged Acura, and the stranger from before opened the passenger door and grabbed Michael.

"MICHAEL! NO!" Josh screamed with tears still building up in his eyes.

The stranger then looked at Victor with a smile on his face. "This is what you get for not listening to me, Mr. Armstrong. Take that into consideration the next time you don't want to lose someone you care about," the stranger said. As the stranger walked away with Michael, Victor and Josh broke into tears as they lost another precious member of their family. Michael meowed with sadness in his eyes as he was being taken away by the people who loved and cared about him very much. The stranger's van proceeded to drive away to an unknown location, while Victor and Josh mourned for some time before an ambulance came to the crashed vehicle.

* * *

Victor and Josh sat in the living room of their mansion. The living room had multiple couches, tables and a humongous television set in the middle. A news reporter was talking on the local news station about the situation that happened earlier that day, since it was now night time.

"In the most recent turn of events, we lost two respected members of our beloved San Diego community today. Ashley Armstrong, age 38 and Sally Armstrong, age 16, died in a car accident earlier this evening by unknown individuals. The widowers are Victor Armstrong, who is the 36-year-old husband of Ashley Armstrong, and Josh Armstrong, the beloved son of the family. The men of the Armstrong family are also mourning the loss of their beloved kitten, Michael, as he was taken away from his owners by the individuals. More news to come later tonight," the announcer said.

"What are we going to do, dad?" Josh asked his father with tears in his eyes.

"I don't know son," Victor replied, who also had tears in his eyes. "But we need to find Michael and avenge your mother and sister. We can't stop looking for him…we just can't."

Victor and Josh cried for the rest of the night before they went to bed, while they planned to search for Michael tomorrow. Michael's story will change… forever.

* * *

**And there you have it, guys! Another chapter down in the books! Stay tuned for Part 3 that is coming soon!**

**Brandon**


	3. Chapter 3

**SUBJECT 2**

**Chapter 1, Part 3: So, It Begins…**

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the temporary hiatus, I was taking a break from the computer for most of the weekend, so I couldn't write anything. Anyways, I am glad a lot of people are loving the fanfiction so far since its remaking! What experiments will Michael go through in this chapter? All we know is that his life will change forever after these moments! Also, this chapter will be darker than the previous ones, so there will be a warning to people who read this chapter.**

**Michael: Brandon does not own Lab Rats: Elite Force, Lab Rats, or Mighty Med. He only owns me and any other OC he has made. Enjoy the story!**

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night as the rain kept hitting the ground like it was solid rock and sand. Wind came from everywhere, and the lightning and thunder boomed like one of those mini-hurricanes you see on the news. Michael was asleep for the night as he was previously taken by the stranger and his associates, in which his father and brother cried their eyes out as the situation worsened. The ground was wet during the storm, and the trees were blowing in the wind as if they had a certain harmony to it.

The area Michael and the bad men were going to is a secret facility that no one else knew about it besides the people that worked inside of it. Even though Michael couldn't hear the people in the front seat talking, the discussions of the place were indeed horrible. There were countless other animals that had been captured for the same experiments that Michael would soon be witness to. As the vehicle stopped at an unknown and deserted location in California, one of the people witnessed an intercom come straight out of the ground. A voice spoke to them in a modulated voice.

"Password," the voice asked in a gruff voice.

"When the darkest night comes into place, all that they will see is our wretched face," the person in the front seat answered into the intercom.

The intercom then went back into the ground after the person answered the question. Then, the most unimaginable thing happened: The Earth shook underneath as a very tall and big building came out from a panel below in front of the vehicle. The building was that of a fortress, with dirt everywhere as it covered the darkened black walls. It was like a nightmare to anyone who would witness it, in which it would remind some people of haunted castles and mansions from a video game. The building had tons of graffiti on it, in which a couple of phrases said, "GET OUT," and "THE DARKEST DAY SHALL COME." These words written in graffiti would scare any innocent bystanders, if there were any around to witness the dreadful rise of this building.

The vehicle proceeded into the garage part of the building, and as soon as they made it into said part of the area, there laid some of the darkest things that human eyes couldn't bear to see: images of the other subjects as needles were poked into their skin, drawings of the subjects barking and meowing in terror while the scientists laughed, alcohol bottles that were always empty so that the guards could smash them on something (or someone), and some weird symbol on the front of the door that scientists and guards could enter and begin their day by torturing innocent animals for their pleasure. Michael wasn't witness to this yet, though, as he was still asleep in the vehicle.

* * *

After Michael was picked up from the vehicle, the guards and scientists entered the door where the most insane things were seen that a normal human couldn't bear to see unless they had the right amount of sanity: carriers with different dogs and cats in them, surgery rooms filled with drops of blood on the tables as there were mirrors that people could look into the rooms, dim-lighted hallways to make it feel like someone was in a horror game, and closed rooms with animals crying with their barks and meows, begging to make the scientists stop the experiments.

Michael then slowly awoke to the cries of many animals in different rooms, as the noises were so loud that it would wake any pet up. He looked at everything around him, as he grew a look of fear on his face while having to watch the nightmares of the facility continue. Michael then meowed in a scared voice, in which the guard that was carrying him heard the kitten get scared for the first time in his life.

However, the guard ignored Michael's meowing and continued to proceed to the room at the end of the hallway that had a passcode tablet on the side of the door. The guard entered the passcode and the door opened to the room. The room was covered with a dim lamp on the ceiling as well as some sort of black ooze that was dripping from the walls. Michael's meowing continued as he felt genuinely scared to see the sights of this horror. The room also had medical equipment, a table, a little bath for kittens, cabinets, a sink, and strange vaccines that were different colors.

The guard sat Michael down on the table as two scientists entered the room with lab coats and masks on their face. The scientists had their hair fixed on their heads, as well as wearing black pants and boots on their bodies, and their lab coats were covered in blood and ooze. They proceeded to the table where Michael was at, and they started taking a closer look at him while he was meowing.

"When did you get this one in?" One of the scientists asked.

"Just today, sir," the guard replied to the scientists.

The scientist then looked at his leg, as it was injured from the car accident earlier in the day.

"Did you do this?" The scientist asked the guard as he grew suspicious.

"Yeah, and good thing is: I killed the mom and daughter, too!" The guard said to the scientist while laughing. However, it wouldn't last long, as the scientist proceeded to grab the guard by the neck and strangle him.

"You think this is funny?! All the animals we capture must come in PRESTINE CONDITION!" The scientist screamed. "However, I do need your help holding the kitten down, otherwise you wouldn't be standing here right now. Understand?!"

"Yes sir!" The guard said as he was choking. The scientist then let go of his neck and proceeded to grab one of the vaccines. Michael meowed in horror as he didn't know what was in them but was scared at the thought of having to be subject to such tests.

"Here, kitty. It's okay, just hold still," the scientist said to Michael. Despite Michael's cries for help, the guard held him down hard on the table as one of the vaccines went through the kitten. There was a label on the vaccine, but with very small text so that Michael couldn't see it. As the scientist finished putting the vaccine inside Michael, the latter started to notice a strange side effect due to the vaccination: Michael could stand on his two back legs like a human. All the people in the room were shocked, as they couldn't get that same thing to happen to some or most of the animals they were keeping hostage.

"How is this possible?" The guard asked the scientists, as he had a confused look on his face.

"I have no clue, Reginald. But this is… phenomenal! This vaccine finally works with the side effect of walking on two legs instead of four!" The scientist replied to Reginald.

"Stanley don't get too emotional, the cat is still a test subject," the woman scientist stated.

"Alright, Rebecca! Gees, after I have one exciting moment, you shut me down!" Stanley said to Rebecca with a harsh tone.

"Wow! Look who's won grumpiest employee of the year!" Rebecca remarked with a fake smile on her face.

"Whatever," Stanley said to Rebecca with an annoyed look on his face. "Time to inject the second vaccine."

Michael's constant cries for help as he kept meowing with a scared tone in his voice did not work at all, as Stanley and Rebecca injected the second vaccine inside of him. It hurt Michael so much that a tear came from his eye, as he was suffering too much at the hands of these people. Michael then started to experience another side effect: as he continued meowing, his voice started to change. Finally, Michael replied with the word "help" out of his mouth, with the voice of a little kid.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Reginald screamed with a scared look on his face. "This shit just keeps getting weirder and weirder every day, but to witness something like that?!"

"Reginald, calm yourself!" Stanley yelled to the scared guard. "This is a scientific miracle! The kitten is finally reacting to next side effect, in which a lot of the other subjects haven't even gotten to at this stage yet!"

It would become worse for Michael, as there were four vaccines left, each with a different side effect that would grow more painful as each one was injected into his body. Stanley and Rebecca then proceeded to insert the third vaccine into Michael, despite him speaking the word "help" out of his mouth constantly. As soon as the vaccine was injected, Michael kept feeling the side effects of the vaccines grow inside of him, as he started moving his body in the way of a human (in which his arms, legs, and head moved as a human walk cycle). The scientists were overjoyed to see that the vaccines were working on Michael; however, Michael was not liking it as he kept saying that one word that the people in the room ignored.

* * *

As the fourth vaccine was injected into Michael, the table started shaking as Michael felt his body shaking due to the vaccines being inserted one after another on the same night. Reginald screamed in horror at the sight of what was happening, while Stanley and Rebecca looked awestruck. Michael kept shaking repeatedly until his entire DNA structure changed. Michael screamed as his body went under complete changes during the process: his toes decreased from five to three, his fingers were still of a cat but had hands like a human, his entire face changed to that of an anthropomorphic animal, and his fur turned from a gray color to a grayish-blue color. As Michael started crying, Stanley went over to the transformed kitten and comforted him, much to the disgust of Reginald but to the awe of Rebecca. However, it wasn't a pleasant awe as Rebecca did not like cats at all and instead was more of a dog person.

"Time for the last two injections," Stanley said to Rebecca. They then proceeded to grab the last two vaccines and injected them into Michael, despite the latter's crying (even though it wasn't loud enough for anyone to hear, and if someone did hear it, no one would care; maybe except for Stanley). The last two vaccines caused Michael to have two more side effects: it caused him to have an increased brain capacity so that he might learn stuff later (if he ever needed to) and an unnamed side effect (that I don't want to say because I am saving that for some time near the ending episodes of Season 1). Michael kept crying, but to no avail, as the scientists put up their gear and carried Michael to a room where there were crates holding some other anthropomorphic animals as they had been subject to the serums. Stanley proceeded to put Michael in the cage and locked it tight, so that Michael wouldn't be able to escape.

Stanley, Rebecca and Reginald then proceeded to another room where they were evaluated by someone in charge of the operation that they were doing. Michael heard the cries of his fellow subjects, as their bodies also went through changes in which they became small anthropomorphic animals due to the vaccines. After crying for ten minutes, Michael finally decided to call it a day and went to sleep, knowing that his day would not get any better than the one he had been witnessing to.

* * *

_Time Jump_

_Early 2016_

Over twenty years have passed since Michael was subjected to the horrible experiments at the facility. Despite his body changing due to the vaccines, scientists kept doing surgeries on him, as well as injecting him with the black ooze that covered the walls and making sure that there weren't any health problems because of it. There were scars and burns all over Michael's body, as he had been subjected not only to surgeries, but as to whether he would survive in a burning room. He also had a tattoo on his body that said COS, in which he never knew what it meant. As Michael slept in the big cage that the guards had stood him up in, an older Stanley walked by the room that Michael was kept in. Stanley saw the horror caused on Michael's body due to Stanley being the "proto" doctor just for the vaccines. He then shed a tear for Michael as the group he was working for was holding Stanley's family hostage for countless years, in which they never let them go. As Stanley proceeded to go inside the room and went to Michael's cage, he whispered so low so that Michael wouldn't be woken up and so that the guards and scientists walking by wouldn't hear him.

"I promise I will get you out of here," Stanley whispered. "I am so sorry for what I put you through, but they had my family hostage and I had no choice. Please, I am begging you, if you ever get out of here… rescue my family. Even if I can't be with them, at least they will be safe."

Stanley then left the room and proceeded to the garage and headed out in the vehicle he drove into work today. Michael still rested in his cage, as a tear came down from his eye while he was sleeping, despite Stanley whispering so low to Michael; however, Michael did hear it due to his larger brain capacity having added an extra ability for super hearing.

Michael's life will change forever the next day… as it will come soon.

* * *

**There you have it, guys! Another chapter successfully completed! Sorry for the dark tone in this one, but I got a suggestion from one of my friends who read the fanfiction and I decided to go ahead and do this chapter.**

**Credit to Chase McFly on the Elite Force wiki for the suggestion of this chapter dealing with Michael's experiments!**

**I hope you guys are excited for Part 4, because it will be coming soon!**

**Brandon**


End file.
